Super Fighting Robot Megaman is in BIG Trouble!
by Talos Angel
Summary: Megaman and Dr. Light are sexist to Roll, but maybe Megaman will learn better when he gets into trouble!


SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT MEGAMAN IS IN BIG TROUBLE!

CHATER ONE: TENSION!

-Megaman was woken up in the morning, so he went out into the dining room to have some breakfast with Dr. Light and Roll. "God Morning, Megaman!" Dr. Light said cheerful to Megaman, "Hello Bro," Roll also said to him. As they were eating pampkakes, toast, and corn on the cob, the TV screen turned off and Dr Wily was on it! "WUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dr Willy laughed hard! "I am sending robots to the mall to steal all of the stuff, and you cannot stop me, Dr. Light and Megaman!" "OH NO!" Dr. Light yelled as he dropped his pancakes in the ground, "Megaman, yon must stop Dr. Wily right now!" Megaman nodded, "I'm on it, doc!" Megaman ran over to rush to fly off to the mall were Dr. Wily and all of his robots were stealing things. Roll ran over to pilot the helicopter they had, but Megaman wouldn't let her. "Woah woah woah sis," Megaman said angry, "You're are a girl robot, so you will just get in the way of fighting!" "No I will not," Roll protested, "I have a gun hand, too! I can kick those robots' buts!" Dr Light got over there before they could fight each other, and he frowned. "Megaman, go stop Dr. Wily, Roll, stay hear and clean stuff." Roll was nut happy with Dr. Light's Idea, "That's not fair! You always slide with him!" Dr. Light didn't change his mind, "Clean stuff is important today, Roll; the Robot Association is coming over for dinner today!" Megaman sped of, and Roll was still angry.

CHAPTER TWO: THE FIGHT AT THE MALL AND ROLL IGNORES DR. LIGHT'S COMMAND!

-Megaman and Rush got to the mall not to soon, as they see Robots breaking windows and taking stuff from them. "Help us, Megaman," The people shouted, "Dr. Willy is hurting us all and stealing; as this rate, nobody will have any stuff and economy will get bad!" Megaman jumped off of Rush, and saw that Cutman and Gutsman were taking diamonds from the jewelry store where jowls were being sold! "I'll take my CUT of the deal rite now!" Cutsman said putting diamonds in his pockets, but Gutsman said "Duhh, gee Cutman! I think Dr. Wily will be an angry at us if we do!" "Then put them back in the store!" Megaman yelled at Cutman and Gutman and then he shot plasma at them both! The plasma hit Cutman and knocked him down and unconscious because Cutman was weak and bad at fighting just like in the first Megaman game, butt Gutsman got up and looked real mad at Megaman because although it didn't beat Gutsman, it still hurt. "Imma squish you, Mega twerp!" Gutsman yelled as he threw a really big rock at Megaman, and it hit Megaman and made him pound into the ground!. Megaman got up painfully, and spit out dirt and tiles, "That hurt you big jerk!" Megaman yelled as he grabbed Cutman's hand and took his power, then he shoot scissors at some lights above Cutsman, which made them fall on top of Gutsman.

-This was not the end of the fight, though, as Metalman, Topman, Toadman, and Pharohman all got near Megaman with Dr. Wily. "You won't stop me, Megaman! I will stop you!" Dr. Willy yelled as he commanded his robots to attack, and they attacked! Megaman tried to shoot back, but the Robots were too much four him; Pharohman punched Megaman and knocked him to the ground, and then Topman threw Tops and Metalman threw metal at Megaman and did damage to him. Megaman braced himself for Toadman was about to finish him off with a toad stump, but then something shot Toadman out of the air. "Interfere with the fighting, eh?" Roll asked Megaman, holding her gun hand out. "Roll? What are you doing here, you should stay home in the lab like Dr. Light sad!" Megaman yelled angry, but then he remembered that he was still fighting so he got back up and kept shooting plasma. Roll threw an E-Tank at Megaman, and healed him so that way the other robot's attacks wouldn't kill him, so Megaman shot the other robots and knocked them out. "DRAT!" Dr. Wily screamed with rage, and he tried to run away, but Megaman ran to him and tackle him to the ground. The police came in and arrested Dr. Willy and all of his robots, and sent them to jail. "Good job, Megaman and Roll," Officer Kethbert told Megaman and Roll, "We would have lose if not for you both!" Megaman was mad at Roll, "I told you to stay in the house, and Dr. Light told you to stay in the house, too!" "Hold on that, sonny," Officer Kethbert said to Megaman concerned, "She saved your life and helped you win the fighting." Megaman turned a very angry at the police man "NO YOU ARE WRONG AND SO IS ROLL AND I AM ALSO RIGHT!" Megaman and Roll both new that Dr. light would me very angry.

-Dr. Light was not happy about Roll leave the base to help Megaman; He3 was very, VERY ANGRY. He was so angry that he was jumping up and down and there was smoke and also fire coming out of his nose and ears. "Roll I told you to stay in house and clean it for the Robot Association! I am very disappoint!" "But Father!" Roll Protested, "I saved Megaman because he was going to die! His life is more important then a stupid association!" Dr. Light shock his head, "You are ground for a week, missy!" Roll was crying, but she was mad instead of sad, "Is not fair!" She yelled, then she ran off. Megaman had a frown on his face, "Gee, Dr. Light, don't you think you were a little harsh?" "No." Dr. Light said back to Megaman. "Oh well... He's probably right anyway" Megaman thought as he went to sheep for the night."

CHAPTER THREE: DISASSTER!

-The very next morning that happened, Megaman woke up again and went to go eat more breakfast at the dinner table with Dr. Light and Roll. "Good mourning Megaman." Dr. Light said to Megaman, but Roll didn't say anything because she was staring at the table with a depression on her face. "Sis, I'm sorry," Megaman said, "But I just can't let you be in a danger." Roll looked up at Megaman, and said "You shouldn't worry; you saw that I can handle myself in fight!" The alarm went off, and on Dr. Light's T.V. screen was the chief of police this Tim. "Is an emergency, Dr. Light!" The Chief of Police urged, "Dr. Wily has escaped from Jail, and so has a lot of enemy robots! We need Megaman right now!" Megaman smiled and ran to Rush to fly to jail where Dr. Wily broke out, and Roll went to the helicopter, but Dr. Light stopped her, and said "You're still grounded! You will say here!" "But Dr. Light," Roll urged, "What if Megaman gets hurt and needs an Etank again?" Megaman waved his hand dismissively, "It won't happen again, so I won't need you in the fighting." Then he flew off without Roll and Roll stayed in the lab.

-Megaman got to the jail, and there were robots everywhere. Megaman shot a bunch of plasma, and blew some of the robots up, but he knew he had to find Dr. Willy soon before he could run away and escape. Megaman ran through corridors until he found Dr. Wily somewhere. "I found you, Willy!" Megaman yelled at Dr. Wily, "And We've found YOU!" Cutman said from behind Megaman. Megaman turned around and punched Cutman into Gutman, who threw Cutman back into Megaman and knock him over. As Megaman got up, he was shot back down by Electman's lightning and Heatman's fire. Megaman knew that he could win against Electman if he could get Cutman's weapon again, but he was very low on HP and had no lives left. Megaman tried to get Cutman's hand, but Pharohman punched Megaman down to the ground, and he had 1 HP left now. "Roll, please," Megaman wheezed, "I need an Etank to heel!" But Roll was not there because she was still grounded, so she could not come on Megaman and give him Etanks, so the robot masters killed Megaman, and Dr. Light's T.V. screen said "GAME OVER !" "OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MEGAMAN!" Dr. Light yelled with a tear; he should've let Roll go to help him.

Remember kids, if you are a sexist, you might not win a fighting with Dr. Willy's robots because your friend won't help you.

THE END

P.S.S.S.S: Gilferd, go eat your hat: I CAN HAVE ALL THE ACLOHOL I WANT! YOU CAN NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT!


End file.
